How It All Happened
by j0sh1fer
Summary: In a Panem without the Hunger Games, see how Peeta and Katniss still manage to find a way to become lovers. summary sucks but please check out my story! rated M for future chapters :)


**A/N: so this is a new story that I wrote after getting inspirations from the writer of "I knew this would have happened anyway", abk1973 (do check out her story it's amazing) that might be a little interesting - how Peeta and Katniss eventually became lovers even without the Hunger Games. In this story though, I am not planning on adding much of Gale, although I might change my mind later on. This first chapter will be about what's happening in the present and the chapters after this will be telling the story of how they had met and started a special friendship that later eventually blossomed into a relationship :) Hope my story will be interesting. Also, I would love if I could get a beta reader so if anyone is interested do leave me a message :)**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE CONFESSION**

Katniss's POV

The seriousness in his blue eyes was the only thing in the hall that could capture my attention. Same went for the blond curls on his head that were now dripping with perspiration. In fact there were beads of perspiration streaming down his face as he, Peeta Mellark, whom I have been crushing on for forever, was wrestling against his older brother, Ryder Mellark. These two, along with their oldest brother Isaac Mellark, were the strongest in the school when it came to wrestling and no one could ever defeat them. Every year without fail, it would definitely be one of the Mellark boys that win the wrestling tournament.

I was very reluctant to watch his match with Ryder, but after much persuasion from Peeta and his one look that just makes my heart flutter, I decided to go even though I hated watching people throw each other around. Although I did make sure that I had a friend to be with me while watching his match. And that is none other than Madge Undersee.

Peeta and Ryder's match was by far (according to Madge) the most intense one. They had been wrestling for very long but neither seems to be going down anytime soon. After another half a minute though, Ryder started to show signs of exhaustion as he was starting to slow down his footwork. Peeta had noticed this instantly and almost immediately took this opportunity to tackle Ryder to the ground. In less than 10 seconds, Peeta had won the match and was announced the winner of this year's wrestling tournament. Katniss and Madge went down to the wring shortly after Peeta was announced the winner to find for none other than Peeta, who was already crowded around by many friends that were congratulating him. His two brothers were beside him as well, talking about how hard he had trained this year, determined to be the winner. It immediately made me think of how I like this boy even more - his charm, his patience with my bossiness, his kindness, his cheerfulness despite the beatings he and his brothers get from their mother, his politeness to everyone, his features, his hugs, and now, his determination.

After countless attempts in trying to squeezing through the crowd around Peeta, Peeta finally noticed me and told a few people to make way. I of course thanked him for that because he knows how much I hated crowds. I then congratulated him on winning the match with a big hug. This got me a few stares because almost everyone at school knew how much I hated hugs. In fact some people were even murmuring things like "are they together" "I thought they were only best friends" and "when did this happen", but I was so happy for Peeta winning the wrestling match that I ignored all those comments instead of punching all of them. It is actually true that I absolutely HATE hugs. But being best friends with a Mellark, you get Mellark hugs every time you visit them, and I just love their hugs. After hugging, Peeta flashed me his sheepish grin as a show of thanks and asked Madge and I if we would like to join him at his victory party. Although it was really more of a statement than a question, we of course, said yes.

Not too long later, the crowd slowly dispersed and Peeta pulled me aside saying he needed to talk to me. To do so, he grabbed my hand, sending my blood rushing up to my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach. I think Ryder and Isaac caught me blushing because from the corner of my eye I saw them smirking at my reaction. Apart from Madge and Prim, they were the only ones else who knew about my crush on Peeta, hence the smirk. I swear they can be a mature as a father at times, but others they're like 5 year old kids. But I still love them anyway, they're always very nice to me and I treat them like as if they were my own brothers.

Peeta led me to a far corner of the hall where no one else could hear us and let go of my hand, leaving me a little disappointed. The next thing that happened was truly a shock to me - instead of his usual confidence when talking to people, he was looking down and scratching the back of his head. Then he said something ever so softly that I almost didn't catch it, "um... Katniss, I uh... have something to um... tell you... uh... meet me at the meadow at 4 later? Please? It's really important..." After saying a gentle "sure", the first thought that surfaced to my mind was that something must be terribly so much so that it's making Peeta nervous. _What_ _could have happened? Shit. He's not gonna tell me he got someone pregnant, is he?_ The slight thought of Peeta having sex with some other girl really got me a little heartbroken, even though we're not even a couple or anything.

For the rest of the school day, I couldn't concentrate during any classes and all I could think about was what Peeta could want to tell me that was so important. Gale had noticed this and pulled me aside after we reached our usual table for lunch. But when I noticed how Peeta wasn't at the table, I got even more worried. Before I could open my mouth to ask him what was going on, he asked me with a lot of concern, "Katniss you haven't been focusing all day. Are you ok?"

Gale. My best friend (along with Peeta), my hunting partner, and literally my older brother. Even though I treat him just like my brother, the whole school including myself and Peeta knows that he has a crush on me. He told me once while we were in the woods that he had liked me for a while and wanted to go out with me. However, I told him about my life-long crush that I had on Peeta, which he didn't take very well. He was very silent when Peeta, him and I were together for about 2 weeks. But after that, he went back to normal and treated me like his little sister once again, also promising me never to tell Peeta about my crush on him.

With him being like my big brother and all, I, of course, wouldn't want him to be worrying about me. So I simply answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a slight headache. I'll get Prim to help my headache later." Thankfully, I was pretty good at lying so I easily got away with this excuse. Gale and I quickly went back to our table and to my disappointment, Peeta still hadn't turned up.

As 4 o'clock approached, I got more and more nervous about what Peeta was planning to tell me. When it was finally time, I set off to the meadow, trying as hard as possible to think positively. When I reached the meadow, I noticed that Peeta was already there and was pacing around playing with his hands. Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm myself down, I walked towards him with a smile. "Hey Peeta, what's up?" _This was it, _I thought, _Peeta is going to tell me the important news. _"Katniss, I… uhh…" _Keep calm, Katniss._ "I wanted to tell you that… um… I…" _This is it. _"Ireallylikeyou". The last part was so soft that I almost didn't catch it, but I did, and it left me speechless.

Peeta's POV

After I won the wrestling tournament, I was congratulated by many but I was really just trying to look for Katniss. After a while, I finally spotted her trying to squeeze through the crowd that had formed around me. Knowing that she hated crowds, I immediately got a few people to move aside and make way for her. Before I could even greet her, she jumped into my arms, hugging me, and congratulating me on winning Ryder. Her hugs always sent butterflies in my stomach. While we were hugging, I heard a few people whispering amongst themselves "are they together?", "what's going on between them?" and "only friends huh". And these statements were because the one and only Katniss Everdeen absolutely DETESTED hugs. Although I knew Katniss would have hated their comments, I secretly hoped that someday we could become something more than just friends. And I was planning for that someday to be soon. I've been having a crush on Katniss for as long as I can remember. The first time I saw her, her hair was in two braids instead of one, she looked so damn gorgeous and it wasn't just her looks that caught my attention; when she sang, even the birds stopped to listen. Since the first day I saw her, I knew I was a goner for her, yet up till this day, I still haven't gotten the courage to confess. So, I planned on confessing that very day.

After the people around me started to go back to their classes, I (maybe purposely) held her hand and brought her to a far corner of the hall where no one else was. I decided to tell her my feelings after school at our usual meeting place – the meadow. But I was so nervous and tongue-tied that I started stuttering and talking really softly. "um... Katniss, I uh... have something to um... tell you... uh... meet me at the meadow at 4 later? Please? It's really important..." After hearing a faint "sure" from Katniss, I smiled and headed for class.

Throughout the whole day, I was so nervous about telling Katniss about my feelings that I had avoided her all day; I didn't turn up for break and lunch, and I avoided her as much as possible in the hallways. The moment school ended, I headed straight for the meadow, pacing around, nervous of how Katniss would react. _What if she ends up hating me? What if she likes someone else? Ugh forget everything I'm just gonna tell her I like her. _

At 4pm exactly, Katniss showed up. "Hey Peeta, what's up?" _This is it, _I thought, _you're gonna have to tell her everything. _"Katniss, I… uhh…" _Keep calm, Peeta, take it slow. _ "I wanted to tell you that… um… I…" _This is it. _"Ireallylikeyou". It took me all the courage I could to tell Katniss my feelings. Although I was really soft, I was sure that Katniss had heard it. But she didn't respond, she just stood there quietly. After a while, she finally spoke up, "Peeta… I… I never knew… All this time I've liked you too… ever since the beginning." Her sentence ended with a shy smile. "Really?" I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear as I took in her reply. "Yes Peeta, really." By this time both of us were smiling so hard that our cheeks started to become sore so I went in for a hug. But instead of hugging back, Katniss took my face and kissed me so passionately that I couldn't help but kiss back. Our kiss was so full of love and compassion that we didn't stop until we both needed air badly. "So… does this mean you're my girlfriend?" I couldn't help but flash a sheepish grin. "Yes, Peeta. I am your girlfriend." And that was all I needed to hear to keep me smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
